


Blooming Out of Sight

by Evekle



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Hanahaki AU, Language of Flowers, M/M, Non Canon Character Death, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evekle/pseuds/Evekle
Summary: Zelos never hated flowers, they were nothing more than ornaments, just dandy little things growing around in Meltokio. Until he started coughing up yellow petals. Upon further inspection after he found out, they were rose petals. He thinks back to the time when someone from Meltokio mentioning how it was to symbolize ‘friendship’. Funny how it was the exact opposite of what he felt. A Hanahaki AU taking place during the main storyline, also going along the route if Lloyd chooses to see Kratos at Flanoir with Zelos has the highest affinity character.





	Blooming Out of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> So um, this got really out of hand, Going to be 1K, ended with around 3K. Zelos was really fun to look into seeing how he's a complex and layered character. Many scenes come straight out from the game, as they are brilliantly written, though some divergence is needed for the fic to work. Also I really love ironic symbolism, leave me alone. The terrace is directly lifted, as it as some brilliant insight into the character dynamics as well as some brilliant moments. 
> 
> On a side note, this fic was also the first one to make me shed a tear for these poor characters. I might write more for these two, seeing how much this ship has grown on me (probs need to write fluff though), who knows. Hoping to revive part of this fandom with my angst. Anyways, I'm rambling, happy reading y'all!

 

Zelos never hated flowers, they were nothing more than ornaments, just dandy little things growing around in Meltokio. Until he started coughing up yellow petals. Upon further inspection after he found out, they were  _ rose petals.  _ He thinks back to the time when someone from Meltokio mentioning how it was to symbolize ‘friendship’. Funny how it was the exact opposite of what he felt. 

 

The first petal fell after their night in the Altamira Suite, it throws him for a loop.  _ How?  _ Is the only question on his mind. Zelos spends the next few days as they go through the temples to figure out what’s wrong with him. Right before getting to the first Temple, he’s found out what he has. Zelos has heard of this, it’s something about ‘unrequited love’ and how someone will die if it’s not requited back, talk about being in a terrible place. 

 

When they’re in the Temple of Lightning, he concludes that it has nothing to do with being a Chosen, though it doesn’t make it seem any better. There’s a crack of lightning overhead, everyone’s attention is drawn to it. Zelos allows himself to cough out the petal into his gloved hands, no one needs to know. Not now. 

 

It gets worse in the Temple of Darkness, he can’t stop the petals in his throat from wanting to come out. Every place is dark, it’s driving him mad, it’s pushing to come out and he  _ wants  _ it too, but they can’t know. Of course it’s right before they reach the Summon Spirit, he slips. Never has Zelos hated timing like then, the second the cough comes out. Everyone looks at him. 

“Zelos, you alright?” Lloyd asks, looking straight at him. He feels more flowers blooming in his chest.  _ Oh no,  _ is all he can think. 

“Yeah, just caught some dust,” he waves it off, “We gotta take down the Summon Spirit, c’mon let’s go!” 

And they do, the Summon Spirit is defeated within a few minutes. Just a few more before the worlds are united. 

 

It’s weeks and they’re at the final stop, they need to get to the Summon Spirit Aska and the ties linking both Sylvarant and Tethe’alla will be completely severed. Thank the Goddess Martel, he’s getting damn tired of these Summon Spirit Temples. Hell, he considers calling them Temples of Pain, much more fitting don’t you think? The idea of sticking with the group is an odd one to say the least, everyone’s become closer to one another. Presea was slowly finding herself again, just everyone bonding and getting closer. And Zelos tells himself the only reason he’s staying is Lloydie Mclloyd, sure the kid’s annoying to an extent but they’ve managed to become fast friends in the short time they’ve spent with one another. 

 

Once they have Aska under Sheena’s pact, Zelos’ brain starts to hurt if he tries to think too much. Coughing up flower parts aren’t helping much either, one second they are saving both worlds and the next second both worlds are going to be destroyed, on top of all this, Colette comes down with a funky cold. Yet here they are, at Dirk’s house, hoping to get Colette cured of those weird gems. He’s looked around this place, it’s way too out in the forest for his taste but it’s nice. So he waits on the terrace, taking in the view. A few minutes later, Lloyd joins him. And he tries to start a conversation. 

“So I bet you’ve lived a crappy life so far.” he starts and he sees Lloyd frown a bit, so much for trying to seem interested. 

“Gee, you sure know how to cheer someone up, don’t ya?” 

“Heh heh. Well. Don’t worry about it too much. So now what? Aren’t you at your wit’s end right about now?” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“The Giant Tree, which we thought was all good, goes nuts. Our cute little Colette comes down with some funky cold.” he pauses, it’s his chance to tell Lloyd about those flowers but he stops. There’s no way he’s going to do this, add more pressure, plus, he  _ knows  _ the cure for it, but it’d be too much to ask. “It’s just human nature to start getting tired of it all.” 

“I’m… never gonna give up.  _ If  _ I quit, I’ll never be able to face the people who’ve suffered for what I’ve done. So I’m gonna fight… to the very end. I can’t give up!” 

“Hot-headed and stubborn as hell.” Zelos shrugs, passing what he says next as a simple statement, hoping for Lloyd to get it. “Well… but I guess that’s what I dig about you.” 

“Yeah, you’re here. Doing ‘hot-headed’ things with us.” 

“I know.” he might as well tell Lloyd everything at this rate, and he does, let’s go a bit of the truth about being the Chosen, his mask falls off a little as begins. “Everything I’m doing right now goes against my mantra.” 

“And what’s that?” 

Zelos starts to tick them off on his fingers as he goes, it is the truth after all. “Don’t work for what you can get for free. Always stick with the winning team. An easy life is the best life, et cetera, et cetera.” 

“I shouldn’t have asked.” 

“Oh sure, you’d say that. But lemme tell ya, you’re better off avoiding hardship.” 

“You say that like it’s from personal experience.” 

“Oh hell yeah. My life buys hardship in bulk. The poor, handsome boy Zelos, envied for his status, looks and beautiful voice, grew up with his life in constant danger! Heh.” It’s time to tell Lloyd  _ exactly  _ what happens in Tethe’alla when one is the Chosen, it’s not all dandy. 

“Uh-huh.” Lloyd nods, waiting for him to continue. 

“It’s true. The Chosen is respected in name only.” he starts counting on his hands again as he looks into the distance, the words come tumbling out. “We’re imprisoned in our own homes, always eating meals that are cold from being carefully tested for poison. Even our marriage partners are decided from the moment we’re born.”

“I had no idea that Chosens have such a rough time.” 

“Chosens are treated by  _ everyone  _ like some strange inhuman creatures, separated from our parents as children and attacked by thugs…  _ When will our suffering end?! _ ” Zelos is a few seconds away from breaking down, flashes of what happened to his mother flashing in front of his eyes. Not now, is the only thing he tells himself. In mind, he’s trying to get his mask back on, this talk is getting too close to home for his taste.  

“Oh. I never knew… I’m sorry, I always thought you lived a life of luxury, living in a big mansion, ordering your servants around and playing all day long. But Colette was treated differently by everyone in the village so… I guess you were the same.” He feels his mask start to come back and he looks at Lloyd with his trademark grin.

“Just messing with ya. I’m just saying that if I suffered like that my personality would be even cooler and I’d get even more hotties than I do now!” 

“Oh, I see,” then Lloyd’s expression changes, from understanding to shocked. “Wait.. What? Are you saying all that was a lie?!” 

“Hey, hey, whoa, settle down!” 

“Man. I’m  _ never  _ taking anything you say seriously again!” 

“Don’t get  _ mad,  _ buddy!” he goes off, trying to touch Lloyd only to get swatted away. 

“Oh oh oh! Don’t touch me, you stupid jackass Chosen!” 

He lets out a laugh trying to change the charged scene between the two of them. “Sorry, sorry. Really, really… I’m sorry.” 

Zelos watches the brunet storming off the terrace, looks like he overstepped accidently. Still, he hasn’t told  _ anyone  _ about the flowers and he’s missed the opportunity. Lloyd’s never going to believe him anyways so why bother trying to again? That night, after dinner, he goes up to Lloyd, hoping the kid would take his apology. 

“Sorry ‘bout what I said earlier, don’t mean to push your buttons.” 

“It’s fine.” 

It allows him to breath again, thank Martel, he didn’t mess up that badly. Something about how Lloyd says them, makes his heart flutter, only for him to feel the flowers growing more.  _ Dammit _ . 

\----------

Information was known to be a thing to both make and break someone at the same time. Funny how it was the very thing that nearly broke Lloyd, how Kratos was his father. Only for Zelos to bring him back to see the light again, despite  _ himself  _ begin responsible for poisoning the food for Cruxis’ case, Mithos had him doing it after all. It’s funny in a way, too bad he’s going to have to betray them afterwards. 

 

And now they were going to Flanoir of all places, a place filled with snow. The last time they needed to come here was for the damn Summon Spirit, but Altessa was going to die if they didn’t come. He gets away from everyone as soon as they arrive, Cruxis just gave him a damn call now of all times, so he wanders off. It goes as well as he thinks, it’s about delivering Colette to Mithos, talk about an annoyance, but he does have a plan. Then Lloyd spots him, and he waves back, stashing the communicator away. The roses are so close to coming out, it’s been getting so much worse than before, as if there was a spike. 

 

Half of the party, ends up escorting with doctor to Altessa. Zelos is forced to stay behind seeing how they want him to watch over Lloyd seeing how the kid might do something odd. He decides that tonight is the night he tells Lloyd  _ everything _ , about that snow day, those flowers that he keeps coughing up and most importantly his feelings. On certain days, it gets harder to breath but it subsides sooner or later, now it feels like a breaking point. 

 

That night, he goes off to Lloyd’s room only to find it empty. So he walks around Flanoir, trying to stay sane, avoiding thinking what his mother told him right before she died.  _ You should have never been born _ , it plays in Zelos’ head, over and over again, drowning him him with it. There’s a flash of red and it’s gone. It’s complete agony, until he spots Lloyd in the distance. He starts striding over, only to spot that the brunet is talking with Kratos of all people. Of course it would have happened, it was all a lie. He gets close to Lloyd only now to realize that he should have  _ never  _ put his Trust on  _ anyone _ all willy-nilly, with Lloyd has no damn exception to the rule. 

 

In his mind, the plan is changed, it’ll still work like before but this time there’d be a different outcome. As if on cue, the roses on his lungs flower some more, making it harder to breath.  _ Stupid flowers.  _ He goes back to bed, ignoring the what-if scenarios playing in his head, each one worse than the last.  _ It’ll be fine,  _ he’s got this. The next morning, they’re off to the Tower of Salvation, to confront Mithos. Zelos finds it kinda ironic seeing what he has planned, they’ll kill him for it. 

“Zelos?” 

He turns around, it’s Lloyd asking. 

“What’s up?” 

“I trust you, okay?” 

The irony of that statement makes him want to laugh. Oh, Lloydie Lloyd if only you knew. 

“Yeah, man! Put your faith in me!” he replies with his trademark smile, this was going to be an odd show to play. 

 

It’s a few hours later, around mid day that they reach the Tower of Salvation, the tension for the final battle thick to which you could  _ almost  _ cut through. But it was time for Zelos to get this plan of his going. He takes the lead walking up to the altar in the centre before extending his hand out to Colette. 

“Let’s get this show on the road! I think this is a job for us Chosens, don’t you think? Colette, come here for a second.” 

The blonde walks forwards, smiling, if only they knew what was going to happen. 

“Okay!” 

He guides her to exactly where the Angels should appear, keeping himself confident at the same time. This better work. 

“Alright, my dear. I think that’s far enough.” 

A dozen Angels appear in a flash, good. He looks at everyone, smirking, everyone in his so called ‘friends’ look shocked. From what he can tell Pronyma’s also there, right on top of the transporter. 

“Good work. Chosen. Now bring her to me.” 

“Sure thing.” and Colette is right on top of the transporter, everything’s going as planned. 

“Zelos!” he really wants everyone to shut up, it’s making this harder than it’s supposed to be.  _ Genis, please just, don’t need this now. You’re making my job harder.   _

“You traitor!” Lloyd shouts at him, as if he himself wasn’t one either. 

“Funny you would say that.” he shrugs, “It’s not like you trusted me in the first place.” Zelos watches as Lloyd flinches from those words, at least he gets where this is coming from. 

“Betray you? Zelos was our spy from the very beginning.” the lady says, can she just leave already? How the hell is he supposed to get part two of his plan done at this speed?

“Is it true?” 

_ You really think that’s a lie?  _

“I side with the  _ strongest _ .” he speaks as matter as factly as he can, it  _ was  _ the truth. He was a terrible Chosen. “It was a matter of weighing the Renegades, Cruxis and all of you.” 

“You were leaking information to the Renegades too?! I can’t believe you!” Sheena yells. 

_ Sure you do.  _

“You were always a pervert, but I never doubted you were a good person when it came down to it!” The statement should sting but it just bounces off, of course Sheena would react this way. 

“Why, thank you my sweet, voluptuous honey.” he replies before snapping his fingers. “But in the end, I choose this side, because Mithos promised to release me from my fate as the Chosen of Mana.” it’s nothing but the truth, he’s tired of having this life anyways. 

“You hate being the Chosen so much that you would betray your friends?” Regal’s voice cuts through, clear and to the point. 

“Oh yeah, I do. It’s because of that title that my life has been a total joke.” he snaps back.  “I can’t stand it. I can’t wait for Seles to become the Chosen instead.” 

“...You’re lying! I still trust you, you hear me!?”  _ Sure you did Lloyd, sure you did.  _

“What are you, stupid?” he replies back before giving a wave of his hand, “Lady Pronyma!~ Hurry and take Colette.”

He could hear Colette’s shouts as she disappears. 

“So... This is how it ends.” he takes a step closer, ignoring the looks of everyone. 

“...Why Zelos? You were our friend!” 

“Friend...huh?” he stops for moment, “...I never did get you to trust me, though.” The look on Lloyd’s face makes him want to stop what he’s going to do, but it’s too late. They’re at the final stretch. 

“That was--”

“Don’t feel bad about it.” he cuts whatever Lloyd was going to say off, “I mean, I did deceive you after all.”

“There’s got to be some sort of explanation for all this. This is just another joke, right?!”  _ Lloydie Lloyd, if only you knew.  _

He lets out a hollow laugh, “I don’t know what to tell ya’. I’m just a weak, lazy bum. All I want is a fun easy life. That’s it. Nothing more, nothing less!” 

And he summons out his wings, they’re orange. Not like the snow that day, or any of the family traits he possessed. Taking a look around, everyone is preparing for a fight, of course there would be one. He’s not surprised. 

“Might as well go all out right?” 

“You bastard!” 

“You can call me whatever you’d like. But it’s not going to change it. You ready?” he gets ready, magic and healing are going to be the lifeline this time. Thing is, Zelos isn’t trying to win, it’s not a fair fight, he’s just here to get his life out of the way at this point. 

 

And he’s right, one against seven wasn’t fair at all. The only thing he’s able to do is get a few demon fangs once in a while. It’s the most with the limited openings he has. There’s practically no way to win, what else did he expect anyways? Lloyd’s in his face, making him unable to cast  _ anything _ , no healing, and no spells. When he does get a hit in, Raine heals them right after, and then just as it started, it’s over. Zelos doesn’t remember  _ when  _ and  _ how,  _ he has a bleeding stomach. Currently lying on the ground, he can’t get up, everything’s so blurry. There’s a patch of red, and a patch of blue in front of him.  _ Lloyd, Genis.  _ When did they get so close? 

“Not bad.” he manages to cough out, flowers and seeds coming out.  _ Dammit.  _ “That was pretty good.” 

“Zelos...” one of the figures cries out, it’s so loud. 

“...It’s okay. To tell you the truth, I was getting pretty tired of living anyway...” more coughs, there’s blood and more flowers this time. 

“Don’t talk like that!”  _ Lloyd, if only you knew.  _

“Oh yeah, about Colette... She’s below, in the hall of the Great Seed. Make sure you save her...” he splutters out, in between the coughs, and he’s lying on the ground again, occasional coughs once in a while. 

“Why did you fight us?!” 

““Because... my life was a mistake. But maybe once I’m gone... Seles might...be happier and… out of that damn Abbey.” His half sister had been in that place ever since his world fell apart. Maybe now, she’ll be free. It’s not like Seles really liked him anyways.

“Don’t tell me that’s why you--” 

“Heheheh nah, that’s just a bonus...” it’s so hard to even let a single laugh, it hurts so much. Then it hits him, the Cruxis Crystal, “Make sure to destroy my Cruxis Crystal…” And then it’s black, there’s a few more shouts that are unintelligible. At least he’s free, finally.

 

* * *

  
The more Lloyd thinks about it, the worse it gets. He could have prevented Zelos’ death. It was all a matter of Trust. Funny how he had managed to get Zelos’  _ love  _ of all things, and had he noticed sooner, the Chosen Tethe’alla could have still been alive, still have been here. The only thing that’s happened is a blur of events, they’ve managed to defeat Mithos, but it doesn’t feel like a victory. Not at the cost of a friend’s life. 

 

As for the green Cruxis Crystal, he  _ can’t  _ destroy it. No one is willing to, so they’ve just put it on the grave. This crystal is the last thing they have of the Chosen, his mansion being put up for auction after they had found out what happened, only to find out later that it was going to Seles. The young girl was finally allowed out from the Abbey. Lloyd still hasn’t managed to find a way to visit the mansion without feeling remorse, despite it being open to anyone of the Chosen’s companions. Hell, no one has gone there. 

 

One day when he’s visiting the grave as a break from the exsphere hunting he’s done, Lloyd starts coughing up flower petals just as he touches the white stone.   

 


End file.
